doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Leonardo García
|nacimiento = 28 de agosto de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Blas García (tío) Rita Rangel (tía) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |medios = Locución |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} Jaimito el Cartero.png|Jaimito, el cartero (Temps. 1 - 6) en El Chavo animado. Cam ModernFamily.jpg|Cam Tucker (Temps. 1 - 4) de Familia moderna. 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar (Temps. 1 - 4) de Malcolm, el del medio. Deker (Nighlok).jpg|Deker en Power Rangers: Samurai. TwistyCult.jpg|Twisty, el payaso en Freak Show, Hotel y Cult. Soundwave..jpg|Soundwave en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos y Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. GLEERodRemington.png|Rod Remington (Temps. 1 - 3 y 5) en Glee: Buscando la fama. GLEEAzimioAdams.png|Azimio Adams también en Glee: Buscando la fama. General Ross Joe - THI.jpg|General Joe Greller en Hulk: El hombre increíble. JonusRay.jpg|Jonus Ray en 12 años esclavo (Versión de Buena vista). JuezTurner.jpg|Juez Turner también en 12 años esclavo (Versión de Buena vista). Willhem Wicki Gedeon Burkhard Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Cpl. Willhem Wicki en Bastardos sin gloria. 4Dr. Spike Taylor.jpg|Dr. Spike Taylor en Dino Rey. SWR Inquisidor.png|El Gran Inquisidor en Star Wars: Rebels. FrankieWatterson.png|Frankie Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Eddie_Gourmand.png|Eddie Gourmand en El Show de Garfield. EMH-HombreSimio.png|M'Baku / Hombre Mono en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Ulik.png|Ulik en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-SuperSkrull.png|Súper Skrull en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Cdpp.png|Corte de Papel Peterson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Chowder DueñoDeRestaurant.jpg|Carlito Con Questo (Dueño del restaurante) en Chowder. Kaiosamanorte.png|Kaio-sama (hasta ep. 54) en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Hyssop render.png|Hyssop en Dragon Ball Super. Rubalt render.png|Rubault en Dragon Ball Super. Apollonir Pyrus.png|Bakugan Legendario Apollonir Pyrus en Bakugan. Centorrior.png|Centorrior en Bakugan. Shelby The Worm Who Lives in Jake's Viola.png|Shelby en Hora de aventura (Temp. 6 - 7). Pervismcslade.jpg|Comisionado McSlade en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Jin Kariya.png|Jin Kariya en Bleach. SSO Hyperion de la Espada Sagrada.png|Hyperion de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. DelincuentePañuelo.jpg|Delincuente con pañuelo en Baki. 20120924174727Demegawa.png|Hitoshi Demegawa en Death Note. JackHornerEAH.png|Jack Horner en Ever After High. DisneyBlackPanther.png|T'Challa / Pantera Negra en Disney Infinity. USM Mysterio.png|Quentin Beck / Mysterio en Ultimate Spider-Man y Disney Infinity. Solomon-grundy-superman-batman-public-enemies-0.27.jpg|Solomon Grundy en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. Spencercgi.png|Spencer en Thomas y sus amigos. Oonski.png|Oonski el grande en Breadwinners. Gene HotelTransylvania(TV).png|Tío Gene en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. RegalACoachB.png|Entrenador Bestia en Regal Academy. Dosu.jpg|Dosu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. CheenGwan.jpg|Cheen-Gwan también en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Taxicrab.jpg|Cangretaxi en Jungla sobre ruedas. Hak Foo.png|Hak Foo en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Pkmn M17 Argus Steel.png|Argus Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción. Georgepokemon.png|Don George en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Kuromaru.jpg|Kuromaru en Naruto. Barrygamon.jpg|Barrygamon en Toriko Galger-back-to-gaya-3.07.jpg|Galger en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Kirby1.jpg|Kirby O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (epis. 1 - 24). Manny_LEDH.png|Manny en La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua. Popeye animado2.png|Popeye el marino en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-18h26m12s046.png|Pappy también en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy. Gordonvaliente.jpg|Gordon en Valiente (película de Disney/Pixar). Img ct04 01 on.png|Killer B en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. ULS-Carnage.png|Carnage en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. GLTAS-ShyirRev.jpg|Shyir Rex en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Yamakoshi.jpg|Yamakoshi (pez) en Par de Reyes. PastorGW.jpg|Pastor en Son como niños. Daniel Bacon as Bonecruncher (Voice).jpg|Cascahuesos en El buen amigo gigante. TWS-Russo.png|Russo en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. PrisioneroMonstruoso-GOTG.png|Prisionero Alíen en Guardianes de la galaxia. AOS-GuardiaSmith.png|Guardia Smith en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 3). AOS-AgenteShaw.png|Agente Shaw también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 7). AOS-Rooster.png|Rooster también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 15). AOS-AgenteBarbour.png|Agente Barbour también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 17). SSN-Mangetsu_Kibaoni.png|Brax (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. Barbarax.jpg|Barbarax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (eps. 41-42). Leonardo García o Leonardo Agustín es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, conocido por haber doblado a Craig Feldspar en Malcolm y por ser la voz de Jaimito el Cartero en El Chavo, la serie animada. Filmografía Series animadas * Jack Horner / Araña en Ever After High * Spencer (temporada 13-presente) en Thomas y sus Amigos * Don Jaimito (1ra voz) en El Chavo, la serie animada * General Ogun en El mundo de Quest * Carnage en El Hombre Araña: Sin Limites * Quentin Beck / Mysterio en Ultimate Spider-Man * Voz del Omnitrix/Superomnitrix y Sheriff Mason en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * M'Baku / Hombre Mono / Ulik / Súper Skrull en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Sky Beak en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Dosu / Cheen-Gwan en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Eddie Gourmand y Perro (cap. 2) en El show de Garfield * Buda / Golega de Grimes en Ugly Americans * Alcalde de Caravilla en Las chicas superpoderosas * Griffin en El principito (serie animada) * Shyir Rex en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Cangretaxi en Jungla sobre ruedas * Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD * Kirby O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Jeff Albertson (temp. 12) (cap. 259) / Gordo Tony (temp. 12) (cap. 266) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Voces adicionales en Futurama * Carlito Con Questo (Dueño del restaurante) / Voces adicionales en Chowder * Voces adicionales (temp. 3-) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Shelby (6° Temporada) en Hora de aventura * Tal Merrik (temp. 2) (caps. 34-35) / Atai Molec (temp. 4) (caps. 77-79) / Señor Borkus (temp. 5) (cap. 100) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * El Inquisidor en Star Wars: Rebels * Tío Gene en Hotel Transylvania: La serie * Oonski el grande en Breadwinners * Corte de Papel Peterson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Comandante Ranveig en Voltron: El defensor legendario Películas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Spencer *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Spencer Paul Dobson * Toa Whenua en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui (2004) * Toa Whenua en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras (2005) Otros * Grey Beaver en Colmillo Blanco (2018) (2018) * Jack Horner en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Tweedle Dee en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) * Gordon en Valiente (2012) * Solomon Grundy en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos (2009) * Popeye en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy (2004) * Galger en Gaya: Tierra mágica (2004) * Damus en pokemon :Arceus y la joya de la vida * Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) * Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes (2006) * Voces adicionales en Shrek 2 (2004) Anime Chafurin * Guardy en Gulliver Boy * Hitoshi Demegawa en Death Note Otros: * Jin Kariya en Bleach * Kuromaru en Naruto * Kiichiro en Zatch Bell * Kaio-sama (1ra voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Rubalt / Hyssop en Dragon Ball Super * Barrygamon en Toriko * Dr. Spike Taylor en Dino Rey * Director de la escuela en Digimon 03 * Yuichi Tachibana e Insertos en Initial D * Bakugan Legendario Apollonir Pyrus / Horridian Darkus en Bakugan * Myron el abuelo de Jasmine en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * George en Pokémon: Blanco y Negro * Hyperion en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Anson Sue / Anson Sioux (resto) en Saga of Tanya the Evil * Delincuente con pañuelo en Baki Películas de anime * Argus Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (2014) Series de televisión John Carroll Lynch *Twisty, el payaso en American Horror Story: Freak Show *Twisty, el payaso en American Horror Story: Hotel *Twisty, el payaso en American Horror Story: Cult Otros: * Deker (Rick Medina) en Power Rangers: Samurai * Brax (2ª voz) (Jamie Linehan) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel * Craig Feldspar (Primera voz) en Malcolm * Barbarax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida * Cameron en Modern Family * Adam Page en The Divide * Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2014) **Rod Remington (Bill A. Jones) (temp. 1ª-3ª, 5ª) **Azimio Adams (James Earl III) (temp. 1ª-3ª) **Mario (Chris Parnell) (temp. 5, ep. 105) * Henry Chapman en House of Cards * Terry Cartwright en Del montón * Dash DeWitt en En el corazón del sur * Max Duran (Carlos Ponce) en Un sueño en Hollywood * Arqueólogo (Carlos Leal), Todd Chesterfield (Scott Subiono), Guardia (Brandon Molale) (ep. 3), Agente Shaw (Charles Halford) (ep. 7), Rooster (Dylan Bruno), Agente Barbour (Dayo Ade), Agente O'Brien (Derek Phillips) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) * Ditector Thomas (Christian Taylor) (temp. 3, ep. 25) en Teen Wolf * Voces adicionales en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Yamakoshi (pez) en Par de Reyes * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven * Kamekona (Taylor Wily) en Hawaii Cinco-0 Películas Frank Welker *Soundwave en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Soundwave en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) Otros *Dr. Dan Covey (John Corbett) en A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré (2018) *The Wall (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) en Megalodón (2018) *Cascahuesos (Daniel Bacon) en El buen amigo gigante (2016) * Bebop (Gary Anthony Williams) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) (trailer) * George "Tiny" Myers (Abraham Benrubi) en Horas contadas (2016) * Gonzalo (Alan Sabbagh) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) * Oficial Grabowski (Joe Pingue) en La habitación (2015) * Vicente Cortez (Joaquín Cosío) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) * Policía (Pearce Visser) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Bernie Harris (David Warshofsky) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Poodle (Jordan Long) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Tskalikan (Simon Dutton) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Ignacio "Iggy" (Ben Bray) y Caesar (Christopher Holley) en Stretch (2014) * Fiscal (Bruce Altman) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Consejero (Morgan Peter Brown) en Ouija (2014) * Artie (Rob Reiner) en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) * Detective Lieberman (Price Carson) y Dueño de casa de empeño (Jonny Coyne) en Primicia mortal (2014) * Agente encargado del audio (Andy Buckley) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) * Prisionero montruoso (Nathan Fillion) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) * Dan (Ralph Garman) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * Charlie (Jon Sklaroff) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Jago (Raphael Sowole) en Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) * Marty King (Bill Murphey) en Condenados (2013) * Jonus Ray (John McConnell) y Juez Turner (Bryan Batt) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Fanie van der Merwe (A.J. van der Merwe) y Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * Papá de Daniel (Edgar Selge) en El quinto poder (2013) * Martin Luther King (Nelsan Ellis) y Almirante Rochon (Stephen Rider) en El mayordomo (2013) * Sr. Chapin (J.D. Evermore) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Jack Malloy (Ray Liotta) en Malas compañías (2012) * Doug Calder (Al Sapienza) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Hodges (Matt Gerald) en Amenaza roja (2012) * Sr. Callahan (Tom Savini), Padre (Dihlon McManne) y Policía (Mark McClain Wilson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Dueño de tienda (Rao Rampilla) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Ladrón de autos (Keith Campbell) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Bartender en The Raven (2012) * Hombre en junta #1 en Así somos (2012) * Agente de la CIA (Tony Curran) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Manuel (Juan Carlos Hernández) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Jerry (John Paul Gamoke) en Thin Ice (2011) * Bartender (Chad L. Coleman) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * El cocinero (Malcolm Scott) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Sherrick (Erik Palladino) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) * Eddie Sweat (Nelsan Ellis) en Secretariat (2010) * Pastor (Tim Herlihy) en Son como niños (2010) * Doctor Brooks (Navid Negahban) en Polvo azul (2009) * Frank Griffin (Kelsey Grammer) en La red sexual (2009) * Cpl. Willhem Wicki (Gedeon Burkhard) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Cartes Daniels (Justin Welborn) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Ken (Ken Jeong) en Piña express (2008) * General Joe Greller (Peter Mensah) y Voces adicionales en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Dwayne (Da'Vone McDonald) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Zeke (Luke Wilson) en 3:10 a Yuma (doblaje de DVD) (2007) * Dr. Pellagrino (Tim Bagley) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) * Michael (Danny Huston) en 21 gramos (redoblaje) (2003) * Gerente en Muerto por ti * Voces adicionales en Prácticamente muertos * Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta * Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja * Voces adicionales en La Cenicienta * Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 3 * Voces adicionales en Adultos primerizos * Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero * Voces adicionales en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro * Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 2 * Voces adicionales en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York * Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z * Voces adicionales en Chicas armadas y peligrosas * Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario * Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin * Voces adicionales en El escape perfecto * Voces adicionales en El ejecutor * Voces adicionales en Bienvenido a los 40 * Voces adicionales en El mecánico * Voces adicionales en Leones por corderos * Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente * Voces adicionales en Bebés traviesos * Voces adicionales en Transformers * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros * Voces adicionales en Thor (película) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos * Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón * Voces adicionales en American Pie 7: La guía del amor * Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra * Voces adicionales en Mujer Maravilla * Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra * Voces adicionales en Mentes poderosas * Voces adicionales en El regreso de Mary Poppins Videojuegos * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) (2016) * Misterio / Pantera Negra en Disney Infinity * Gremlin Purpura en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Smite - Ullr * Pyke- League Of Legends Series web * Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Espectáculos * Grabación de voz de Jaimito el Cartero para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Dirección de doblaje *Monster Jam *A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré Locución comercial *"Dish Latino" de Dish Network (EE. UU.) *Marinela *Coors Light *Yoplait Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2014; desde 2018) *Intertrack *IDF (desde 2018) *Labo *Mystic Sound *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SDI Media de México *Sysdub *Taller Acústico Curiosidades * Su tono de voz es casi identico al del fallecido actor Héctor Miranda, quien ademas lo sustituyo en varios de sus personajes. ** Curiosamente ellos dos coincidieron en varios proyectos, con roles distintos como en Guardianes de la galaxia y Power Rangers: Samurai. Enlaces externos *Demo de Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes